Changes
by Kaddy 16
Summary: Danny lived a fairly normal life until...that day where everything changed. He lost everything. His friends, his family, and his home. He never thought the Foleys would take him in. He never thought he could have anything close to a family again. And he never thought he would gain ghost powers. Maybe he could become the person he once was again...in time.


**AN: Another new story… I'll update my other stories eventually, I just had to get a few ideas out of my head first.** -.-

Changes Ch. 1

Danny found himself in front of a portal. His parents built it in hopes of opening the door to the ghost world. They were greatly disappointed when it didn't quite work. So Danny decided to take a look inside of it with the encouragement of his two best friends.

"Here, you should probably put this hazmat suit on." said Sam.

"Really?" questioned Danny.

"Better safe than sorry dude." reasoned Tucker.

Taking their advice, he quickly put the suit on. He slowly walked into the metal structure. He ran his left hand across the cold wall until he felt something being pushed inward. It felt awfully like a button, which really worried him.

"Guys, I think I just pushed a button."

"Don't worry Danny. The portal doesn't work anyways. Pushing a button isn't going to do anything." Tucker said with confidence.

Danny released a sigh of relief. Tucker was right, he was worried over nothing.

As Tucker continued to talk, he began to remove his hand from the button.

"Unless it's the 'on' button, but what kind of idiot would put an 'on' button inside of a portal?" asked Tucker.

Sam went pale.

"Danny, wait!" yelled Sam desperately.

But it was too late. Danny had already moved his hand away from it and he would forever regret the decision for the rest of his life. Why did he ever listen to Tucker?

Danny was blinded by bright flash of light that erupted from within the portal. Then he felt the worst pain imaginable. It struck him deep down into his core. He blacked out after that and didn't remember much of the events that happened afterwards.

Sam was truly scared for the first time in her life. Danny's ear shattering scream pierced the air reverberating throughout the lab. She rushed to his side as she saw him fall to the ground. She quickly checked his pulse.

"I think he's going to be okay. He's still breathing so that's a good sign." Sam said filled with relief.

"That's not what I'm more worried about at the moment…" said Tucker.

That didn't sound like Tucker. What could be more important than his best friend almost...dying… It was then that she realized what he meant.

The entire lab was _shaking_. Chemicals in beakers and test tubes were boiling and overflowing. Machines were smoking and sparking with electricity. The lab was falling apart.

Why was this…? The light! It must have let out some kind of shock wave from the portal. Their number one priority getting out of here.

"Tucker, help me carry Danny."

He was stuck in a stunned trance.

"Tucker!"

"R-right."

He ran towards them to help. Each of them had one of Danny's arms draped across their shoulders. They tried to reach the stairs, but there were multiple obstacles in their way. The ceiling started to crumble and leave large pieces of debris in their path. Some of the chemicals spilled onto the machines and weapons and looked like they were about to explode.

"Plan B." said Sam.

"What's plan B?" asked Tucker helplessly.

"The panic room."

The panic room was something the Fentons created in case of a home invasion of ghosts. It was suppose to be ghost proof and resistant to just about everything. Hopefully they were right and that included explosions.

The panic room was about 15 feet from the right of the portal. Smoke began to rise from the ground all around them making it harder to see barely a few feet in front of them. As they dragged Danny along they could finally see the room. Just a few more feet and… Tucker tripped and all of Danny's weight was pushed onto her.

"Tucker, we're almost there. We can all…"

Just then a bright light and a dust cloud exploded behind Tucker.

"Hurry!" yelled Tucker.

His expression was very melancholy as a few tears rolled down his face.

"But-"

"Go!" he screamed determined.

Sam moved as fast as she could with Danny in her arms. She pushed a button to open the metallic door of the panic room. But the blast was quickly catching up with her. As soon as the door opened she threw Danny inside with all of her strength. There was no more time left to spare, she had to close the door before it reached Danny.

Danny opened his eyes. His head hurt a lot and he didn't know why. He saw Sam standing in a doorway. He was so confused. What happened?

"Sam…?"

"Goodbye, Danny." she said with a smile and a single tear.

Then the door closed shut.

"Sam!"

He ran to the door and banged his fist against it. Suddenly, a burst pushed him and he flew backwards to the farthest wall. His head slammed against it with immense force and he lost consciousness.

 **AN: This idea just popped in my head one day. What if all of Danny's friends & family died when he first got his powers? What if Vlad was good and helped Danny come… to turns with his powers. In other words mentor him. And finally, what if Danny was raised by the Foleys? Because odds are Sam's parents wouldn't take him in, her grandmother might though. Plus Vlad is a complete stranger to him at this point and he should be on good terms with the Foleys. **

_Please Review. :3_


End file.
